starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard Jewels
The Wizard Jewels are magical items in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They serve as the MacGuffin of second season, taking over from the Crown Jewels of season one. These powerful magic jewels once each belonged to an ancient wizard. Now that the wizards are gone, their jewels can usually be now found in their former lairs. Wizard Jewels are also attracted to places of strong magic—not necessarily just in Avalon. Quest has been destroyed at the end of the first season |200x200px]] holding the Time Stone in "The One Jewel"]] and Esmeralda with the titular jewel in "The Fortune Jewel"]]When the good Merlin threw the evil wizards into the Wild Magic, their magic jewels flew everywhere. Now, in order to save Merlin and vanquish the forces of darkness, his students, the Jewel Riders must find and secure enough of the Wizard Jewels and collect them into the new Jewel Box, and then forge them together as a new jewel for him so he could finally be able to return to Avalon. Meanwhile, the dark alliance of the Avalonian renegade Princess Kale with a newly revived ancient wizard Queen Morgana is seeking the jewels for themselves so they might use them destroy Merlin and then rule Avalon and all the worlds connected via the Wild Magic. The Jewel Riders and their friends can not allow for such power to fall into evil hands.The collected Jewels can be also used to finally defeat Kale and Morgana. In the end, the Jewel Riders (plus Ian) battle with Morgana for each one of the collected Wizard Jewels in the show's finale. In it, the One Jewel, able to channel all of the Wizard Jewels' magic at once, is being created for either Merlin or Morgana. Wizard Jewels Dark Stone ")]] The Dark Stone once belonged to Morgana, who had originally named it the Dark Jewel and specifically tuned it to dispose of her good rival Merlin. It is powerful wizard jewel that is dangerous, unpredictable and erratic. Through most of the series, it is being wielded by the evil Lady Kale. At the beginning of the second season, Morgana reunites with her jewel, but discovers she can not use it to return to Avalon because it now belongs to Kale. Eventually, after Kale is done away by Gwen (using the other Wizard Jewels), the Dark Stone is claimed by her and Ian. Garden Stone The Garden Stone ")]] The Garden Stone, the Wizard Jewel of Gardenia, once belonged to the wizard Mallory. It is featured in the episode "The Wizard of Gardenia", where it is found hidden in the center of the Wizard's Playground, a magical maze within the realm of Gardenia. (The original script described it as a "diamond wizard jewel".The Wizard of Gardenia (script)) Fortune Jewel The Fortune Jewel ")]] The Fortune Jewel once belonged to the wizard Derek. It is featured in the episode "The Fortune Jewel" in possession of Esmeralda and Derek (still alive but now trapped in a cat's form), allowing them to them to work as magical fortune tellers. Jewel of Arden The Jewel of Arden ")]]The Jewel of Arden is featured in the episode "Prince of the Forest" in possession of Ian in the Forests of Arden, allowing him to take a human form. Jewel of the Sea The Jewel of the Sea The Jewel of the Sea is featured in the episode "The Jewel of the Sea". It is lost under the great Sea of Avalon. Time Stone The Time Stone ")]] The Time Stone is featured in the episode "Mystery Island". Unicorn Jewel The Unicorn Jewel ")]] The Unicorn Jewel is featured in the episode "Vale of the Unicorns". It is located in the titular Vale of the Unicorns, within a grotto of the magical path. One Jewel ")]] The One Jewel is a magical item of an incredibly immense. It is featured in the show's last episode, "The One Jewel" (aka "The Last Dance"), when it is created by combining the Staff of Avalon and the Wizard Jewels during the ultimate showdown of Merlin and the Jewel Riders against Queen Morgana and the ancient wizards. See also * Jewel Quest * Crown Jewels * Enchanted Jewels * Merlin's Jewel References External links * Jewel Guide at The Jewel Riders Archive Category:Lists Category:Second season Category:Items Category:Wizard Jewels Category:Magic